


Five times Tony woke up confused (and once he didn't)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Five Times, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tony woke up confused (and once he didn't)

   
1.  
   
It was late in the afternoon on a Saturday and sunlight was streaming into the bedroom. Having closed a case very late last night, they had only arrived home in the early hours of the morning, falling into bed and into sleep immediately. Waking up at last, Tony rolled over onto his side and smiled at the sight of his lover sleeping next to him. The sunlight was playing over the silver hair on Gibbs’ head and chest, almost making it sparkle, and it illuminated the planes and angles of his face and body. It was warm in the room, and Gibbs had pushed down the sheets in his sleep so they only covered him from the waist down, and Tony let his eyes feast on the strong chest and arms of his lover for a while before returning his gaze to the man’s face. Gibbs’ eyes were open now, and the startlingly blue orbs sparkled in mirth when he saw the dreamy expression on Tony’s face.  
   
“Having naughty thoughts?”  
   
“Always around you, Jethro.”  
   
Smiling, Tony slid over and placed a quick kiss on Gibbs’ lips, before rolling him onto his side and taking him into his arms, Tony’s chest pressed against Gibbs’ back. Holding Gibbs close, he felt the older man sigh in contentment as he snuggled into Tony a little more. That always made Tony smile. Tony had never really been into cuddling, it always felt clingy and constricting to him, but when Gibbs turned out to like holding him and being held, Tony had found it was different with him. Feeling the strong muscles and hard body against his made him feel safe and warm, and now he always took every opportunity to get as close as he could to Gibbs.  
   
Lying there pressed against each other for a while, Tony stroked his hand over Gibbs’ chest and belly, until he felt Gibbs’ erection standing proud, and wrapped his hand around it. He himself had been hard since waking up and his dick was pressing against Gibbs’ ass enthusiastically. Gibbs moaned when Tony started stroking him, and the older man started moving his hips forwards to thrust deeper into Tony’s hand, then backwards against Tony’s erection. Gibbs grabbed some lube and slicked himself up, then wrapped his slippery fingers around Tony’s cock and guided him in. Tony sighed in appreciation at the tight heat around him and held his hips still for a while, letting Gibbs fuck himself backwards onto his cock, then forwards into his hand. When his lover’s movements became more frantic, Tony pulled his hips tight against him and started thrusting and stroking in earnest. Gibbs came all over his hand with a deep groan and Tony followed moments later, spilling into his lover with a soft cry.  
   
   
Tony woke up with a start. What the hell? No way had he just had a wet dream about Gibbs, had he? Looking down, he flushed in embarrassment when he saw and felt the wet spot on his sheets. Breathing deeply, he tried to put the dream out of his mind, hoping he wouldn’t blush when he got to the office the next morning and had to face his boss.  
   
   
   
2.  
   
“DiNozzo, with me!” Gibbs barked at him when Tony had made one smart remark too many for the day. Gibbs took him into the elevator and the switch was flipped, halting the downward movement. Gibbs crowded into Tony’s personal space and spoke to him softly.  
   
“What is the matter with you today, Tony?”  
   
“Don’t know, Boss. Just in a good mood, I guess.”  
   
Tony grinned and got an answering grin from Gibbs.  
   
“Yeah? And why would that be, Tony? Got laid last night?”  
   
Seeing the twinkle in Gibbs’ eyes, Tony nodded and sighed happily, then slipped his hand into Gibbs’ pants, cupping the hardness that bulged there visibly. Getting down on his knees, Tony opened Gibbs’ pants and released his erection, sucking it into his mouth eagerly. Gibbs’ hand tangled in Tony’s hair, not pushing, only encouraging. And the moans that came from Gibbs’ throat told Tony just how much his lover was enjoying what he was doing. Tony licked and sucked enthusiastically, stroking the shaft with one hand, using the other to play with Gibbs’ balls. It wasn’t long before he felt the pulsing in Gibbs’ dick, the older man coming down his throat, and Tony swallowed it all greedily. As Gibbs was softening, Tony licked him clean and then rose up to claim Gibbs’ mouth in a deep kiss.  
   
   
Waking up, Tony groaned to himself. Not this again! Not another dream about Gibbs! What the hell was going on? Tony was hard and wrapped his hand around his dick, then withdrew it quickly as if he had been burned. No way was he jerking off to the images of giving Gibbs a blow job! No, it would go down by itself, and Tony would just have to grit his teeth and bear it, and try to put the picture out of his mind.  
   
   
   
3.  
   
He was whistling happily along with the music playing in the background while he was putting together his famous lasagna which he knew Gibbs loved. Carefully layering the different ingredients and sauces in between the sheets of pasta, he hummed contentedly when he saw it was shaping up to be a perfect dish. Hearing the door to his apartment close, a smile appeared on his face, knowing that Gibbs was here. When the man walked into the kitchen and greeted him with a gentle kiss, he sighed blissfully. Gibbs took a beer from the fridge and refilled Tony’s glass with wine from the open bottle on the kitchen counter. Leaning back, Gibbs watched Tony put the finishing touches on the lasagna and sprinkle the final layer of grated cheese over the top, then place it in the oven.  
   
Taking a sip of his wine, Tony stepped up to Gibbs and put his free arm around the man, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Gibbs responded fervently, and they put their drinks down in order to embrace each other closely and let their hands roam.  
   
“How long until it’s ready?” Gibbs asked.  
   
“About an hour.”   “Good. Might be just enough time.”  
   
“For what?”  
   
Gibbs grinned almost evilly and brought his hands to Tony’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and unzipping his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Finding no underwear in his way, Gibbs groaned in appreciation and cupped Tony’s rapidly hardening cock, rubbing it gently as it grew in his hand. Moaning with pleasure, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and continued kissing his lover. When Tony was fully hard, Gibbs pulled their hips together and the younger man felt the answering hardness in Gibbs slacks, bucking up against it in search of friction. Gibbs allowed it for a few moments before he turned Tony around, pressing his hips against the kitchen counter and bending Tony forward so his chest was on the hard surface.  
   
Spreading Tony’s legs as far apart as they could get with the pants still around his ankles, Gibbs kneaded the globes of his lover’s ass, then reached for one of the drawers and took out the lube, one of the many places Tony had started keeping lube in his apartment since he discovered that Gibbs liked to take him anytime and anywhere. Slicking up his fingers, Gibbs stroked over Tony’s entrance a few times, then pressed in two fingers at once. After only a cursory preparation, finding that Tony was still loose from earlier that day, Gibbs opened his own pants and slid home in one long, hard stroke. Tony grunted in pleasure when the older man filled him completely, then gripped the edge of the counter with his hands for purchase as Gibbs started an almost punishing rhythm.  
   
It lasted long minutes, and Tony knew he would have bruises on his hips from both the edge of the counter and Gibbs’ fingers grasping him tightly. The older man hit his prostate unfailingly on every brutal stroke, and Tony felt his orgasm building quickly and harshly, and knew he would come without Gibbs even touching his dick. This was one of their favorite ways, hard, fast and unrelenting, and Tony screamed out his pleasure as his climax slammed through him, Gibbs’ following seconds later.  
   
   
Panting harshly, Tony bolted up in his bed. Great. Another sticky set of sheets. This was getting ridiculous. He hadn’t lost it in his sleep since his teens, but now, with these dreams, his laundry bill would be through the roof. And what was this about anyway? He enjoyed a good sex dream as much as any guy, but why the hell was he dreaming about Gibbs?  
   
   
   
4.  
   
They had been working late, finishing reports, and after the others had gone home Tony wanted to blow off some steam, so he asked Gibbs if he wanted to go a couple of rounds with him in the gym. Assessing Tony for a moment, Gibbs smiled and nodded. Changing into their sweats, they sparred with each other for a while, each getting in a couple of good blows, working up a fine sheen of sweat, but nothing too strenuous because they weren’t looking to hurt each other.  
   
Having worked up enough of a sweat to warrant a shower, they went to the locker room and undressed, then hit the showers. Lathering up and running his soapy hands over his body, Tony threw surreptitious glances at Gibbs’ naked body next to him, quickly turning away and blushing when Gibbs turned to him with a smirk that told him he’d been caught. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Tony grabbed his shampoo and started massaging it into his hair, closing his eyes against the soapy suds.  
   
He froze when he felt lips close around his cock, but his body immediately reacted enthusiastically, pumping what felt like the majority of his blood into his dick in rapid pace. Hearing a groan of appreciation from below, he quickly washed the shampoo from his hair and looked down at the most erotic sight he could ever have imagined. Gibbs was on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around Tony’s cock, silver hair wet and plastered against his head, eyes closed in what looked like delight. The sounds coming from the older man spoke of satisfaction, and the hums and groans reverberated through Tony’s dick, making him even harder.  
   
Tony placed his hands against the wall of the shower in an attempt to keep himself standing, his knees starting to weaken and tremble with the pleasure of the feelings and the sight of what Gibbs was doing to him. When the older man sucked him down deep and then brought up his hands to play with Tony’s balls, rolling them in his fingers, and then using the remnants of the soap to push one slick finger inside of Tony, the younger man panted loudly at the full on assault on his senses. He lasted only a few more moments, and when Gibbs found his prostate and raked his finger over it, Tony lost control and poured his come down his boss’ throat.  
   
   
Tony moaned part in pleasure, part in mortification when he woke up to find his shorts sticking to his skin. After the last few nights, he’d taken to wearing shorts to bed in an effort to keep his sheets clean. Rubbing his hands over his eyes in frustration, his mind reeled as the images of Gibbs sucking him off flashed in front of his eyes and caused his dick to try and stir again. What was happening to him that the most erotic dreams he’d had in ages revolved around Gibbs?  
   
   
   
5.  
   
Sitting on the steps of the basement stairs, Tony had been watching his lover for over an hour as he worked on the boat, loving the play of muscles under his shirt as the older man sawed and sanded. Tony’s excitement had been steadily growing and when a groan of enjoyment escaped his lips audibly, Gibbs looked over at him and noted his pupils had darkened with lust. Smirking, Gibbs put down the sandpaper and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off and throwing it to the workbench behind him before resuming his sanding.  
   
Watching his now bare chested boss flex his muscles made Tony nearly burst into flames of want, and the older man knew it, damn it! Tony managed to contain himself for only a few minutes longer, but then he was practically drooling at the sight and took action. Rushing over to Gibbs, Tony basically tore the man’s pants off and had him naked in seconds. Pulling him down onto the blankets in the corner that Gibbs used when he slept under the boat, Tony covered his lover’s body with his and quickly prepared him before sliding in.  
   
The feeling of the tight heat around his dick was almost too much to bear, so he clenched his teeth and held still. His self-control wasn’t helped by the soft moaning and the bucking movements from Gibbs, lying on his back beneath him, legs wrapped around Tony’s hips. Trying to stave off his orgasm, Tony tried to distract Gibbs from moving with deep, devouring kisses, which worked for only a little while. Soon Gibbs was bucking up again, and Tony was forced to move.  
   
It was fast and deep and so amazing that Tony nearly lost his mind. Bringing down his hand to stroke Gibbs’ cock in time with his thrusts, he barely managed to bring the older man off before Tony lost himself in his release, pouring into Gibbs with hard, long spurts. Collapsing on top of his lover, he heard Gibbs chuckle and felt his lover’s arms come up around him to hold and caress him as he came down from his high.  
   
   
Opening his eyes, Tony looked around expecting to find himself in the basement and was startled to see the familiar shapes of his own bedroom. That had felt so real, he had truly thought he would wake up in Gibbs’ arms. He had so wanted that to be real. Not caring or overanalyzing where that thought came from, he cursed himself for his stupidity, then went to the bathroom to clean himself up.  
   
   
   
6.  
   
He’d picked up pizza and beers on the way over to Gibbs’ place, knowing that the older man never minded him coming over, especially not if he brought food and drink. When he arrived he was surprised that Gibbs wasn't down in the basement, but instead lounging on the couch reading a book. Gibbs looked up as he came in, glasses perched on his nose, and smiled a little quirk of welcome. Holding up the pizza and beer as an offering, Tony walked over and put them on the coffee table, then took off his jacket and threw it across the room onto the recliner. At an annoyed look from Gibbs, Tony grinned and opened two beers, handing one to the older man. With an indulgent sigh, Gibbs put down his book and glasses, accepted the beer and clinked it with Tony's in their usual gesture. 

Having eaten, Tony turned on the ancient television and found a game they could watch, getting more beers and lounging comfortably next to Gibbs. When he finished his second beer, Tony put it down and turned to his boss, studying him intently. Gibbs looked back, then gave another tiny little quirk of a smile. Taking it as approval, Tony leaned in and kissed the older man. Starting tentatively, Tony felt Gibbs respond, which made him both more secure and more excited. Deepening the kiss, Tony let out his passion, delving his tongue in and tasting his boss. His hands started roaming, caressing and mapping Gibbs' chest and arms, shivering in pleasure when he felt Gibbs' hands returning the favor. When Tony reached for Gibbs' pants, the older man stopped him, but before disappointment could register, Gibbs dragged him off the couch and up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, they divested each other of their clothing in a frenzy, kissing and groping until they finally fell onto the bed. Rolling them over so he was on top, Tony started licking and kissing down Gibbs' body until he finally reached the hard cock he'd been wanting to taste and feel. Grasping it in his hand, he stroked it a few times, then licked at it for a taste before sucking it into his mouth. Bobbing up and down enthusiastically, he brought his lover almost to the edge before Gibbs pulled him up to stop him. Kissing Tony deeply, Gibbs took control and prepared the younger man quickly but thoroughly before settling himself between Tony's thighs and pushing in.

The pace was slow and torturous at first, Gibbs taking care not to hurt his lover, but when Tony's moans of pleasure turned to begging for more and harder, the older man complied and picked up the pace. Finding the perfect angle, Gibbs hit Tony's sweet spot over and over, then reached down to grasp Tony's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts until a few moments later, Tony's back arched off the bed and with a loud gasp, then groan, came all over Gibbs' hand and belly. A few thrusts later, Gibbs followed him over the edge, spilling himself into his lover.

His entire body feeling heavy and sated, he stretched his limbs and arched his back, letting out a satisfied and long drawn out groan of pleasure. Then he curled around the warm solid body next to him again, and burrowed his face into the muscular chest, enjoying the tickle of the silver chest hair against his cheek and nose. Hearing a chuckle from above him, he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head, then heard the question.

"What made this finally happen, Tony?"

And smiling truly happily for the first time in a long time, Tony looked up at Gibbs, leaning in for a deep kiss that was clearly the start of round two before replying.

"I'll tell you later. I've got some things I wanna try with you first…"


End file.
